The Story of Peeps and Dudes
by Reecer6
Summary: So basically I'm just writing this stuff down for fun if I'm bored. CONTAINS: One-sided Louis/John, and John/Zoey. You know, that second one was canon before they mostly removed it in the game.
1. THE PROLOUGE?

THE STORY OF PEEPS AND DUDES

So you know, one day Louis was not in a zombie apocalypse. Louis was suffering from cancer and it was pretty bad. To help with solving the cancers, he took some pills every hour on the hour. But on Tuesday, October 32nd, HE DIDN'T TAKE HIS CANCER AT ALL. I mean pills. OK sure, he didn't take his cancer. The next day, he was cured of the cancer. He peered onto the label, spotting that next to PHARMACEUTICAL PILLS, there was a word he'd never noticed on there. On the label, in parenthesis, was...

CANCER.

His whole life, he had been taking the cancer! HE PROBABLY NEVER HAD CANCER TO BEGIN WITH! Louis wanted sweet revenge on the pharmacy, so he grabbed his cellphone.

"Hey John!" Louis said. John said back, "Hey Louis!" Louis asked him if he could blow up all the pharmacies in America. John accepted this offer, and quicker than you could say "Every word in the English dictionary," the boy was ringing the doorbell.

Louis answered the door, to hands showcasing a couple of C4 charges. "Why the heck did you lock these up in a glass box?" Louis queried. John excused himself by saying he stole them from an explosives museum. "JUST NOW?" Louis shouted. The police could easily hear this because Louis and John lived on opposite sides of the local police headquarters. Of course, the police had all died from the zombie apocalypse 5 years ago so they couldn't actually DO anything. So, at some point, the two opened up the box and bee-lined to every pharmacy.

Louis and John took half the C4s and placed them around all the pharmacies in the Union. Louis couldn't believe what he was about to do. The entire US would be without it's over-the-counter drugs.

He pushed the button.


	2. Actual plot time, plus drama and romance

Louis still can't believe what he did, ever since that very day.

After every pharmacy ever stopped being a thing, people had nowhere to get medicine easily. The INFECTION took advantage of this fact, and then suddenly people became zombies again. In no time, we had a new apocalypse on our hands.

Louis and John were the last ones alive.

The only way to save humanity once again, they plotted, was getting John to his quest bed. But where could it be? IT COULD BE ANYWHERE! It could even be in a pharmacy in another country oh wait

huh

Every other nation on the planet destroyed their pharmacies in response. Yes. That's what happened.

Anyways, Louis and John set off on a quest to find John's quest bed.

-5 MONTHS LATER-

"Louis, are you sure we'll find the bed?" John melancholily asked.  
"I really, really hope so." Louis, equally as melancholy, answered. The two took a break after a good amount of zed hammering and shooting. John looked out in the landscape, and panned over into Louis' eyes. Louis peered deep into John's eyes too. In a sudden burst of compassion, each wrapped their arms around the other's shoulders. "I can't lie, Louis, you're a great pal... and I do not love you."

Louis' heart felt like it jumped out of his stomach and drowned itself in the blood of the infected.

"Wh-why?" Louis stammered. "I'm not a homosexual, sorry," was all John could reply.

Louis sprinted towards the near motel, wanting to be alone. He slammed open the lobby door and hid behind the counter. His eyes were a waterfull, and the linoleum floor an ocean. The only person left alive rejected him, and he was one he had looked fondly upon for years. Thirteen years to be exact, starting when Bill's wife gave birth to the child.

And now, they couldn't even have some makeouts. Oh, how DEEPLY he wanted a makeout session. It appeared he would never have one.

He would never be loved.

All his friends and family, dead or a zombie. Even Zoey, the only woman he ever slightly loved. Rochelle was cool and all, but she just didn't have that _spark_.

Louis took a picture out of his wallet of all his friends. Adrenaline racing through his veins, he ripped it apart viciously. Tired from all his personal drama, he collapsed on the floor in his own tears.


End file.
